Whole at last
by Iamtheriver
Summary: Touya has lost hope. Meilin has lost herself. What happends when the circunstances put them together? But the people they love want them apart? COMPLETE AND TOTAL HIATUS! Gomen.
1. Chapter 1

Whole at last

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything! Not even the computer I'm using. Ok, maybe that was a little exaggerated. He he. What I meant was that I do not own anything relating to CCS, except maybe Tonya's heart. (He won't admit that of course) This frantic is all my idea. Most of the characters are property of _them_. Yeah, _them_. You know who I'm talking about.

Thanks for reading. I've decided to rewrite this fic. Though it is more like I've decided to continue it from this long hiatus I took. I blame school, friends and family but the truth is it was just me being my own lazy self. I'll give this fic one more try, just for kicks. Ready? All right!

Let's start the fic!

Whole at last

Chapter 1

'A very sad thing my life has become. My mom…Kaho…Yukito…my dad, and now…my sister. All of them gone. All gone. Snatched away by the cruel hand of so called fate.' He got up from the bed. The lonely bed where he shed his tears of sorrow, there, he had done so many things. He had slept there, cried there, loved there. His only true friend, always there when he needed it the most. Just waiting for him to get home. He chuckled lightly.

'Fate. Yes, fate was the reason they all left me. Good ol' fate. Sure, they all have tried to contact me. They have left hundreds of messages in my answering machine, sent letters and even tried to find me at my place. They don't understand what they have done. They think I've gone completely nuts. Though, now that I think of it, maybe it wasn't fate. No. It was them. Their own damn selfish selves. ' He walked over to his desk, books stalked on top of each other, papers everywhere, a cell phone, keys, coffee cups and an invitation to a wedding. It had never been opened, barely even looked at. He now took it and for the first time looked at it carefully. In big light pink letters at the back of the envelope it said: Touya Kinomoto. He opened the envelope careful no to damage it. He opened the invitation. It was the most dreaded thing that he had received. The invitation of his sister Sakura's wedding. He read the name of the groom. He probably would not have minded if her future husband was someone else. But it was 'that gaki. Why him? They were enemies once. Heh. I still I remember one time when Sakura told me that he loved him. The gaki. That it was love that brought them together and their enmity was forgotten.'

'Ha! Love! Does she think that I don't know love?' He finished reading the invitation. He recognized a few names. Her best friend Tomoyo, the kid that lives in England Eriol, the gaki's cousin Meilin, Kaho…Yukito…They all had special jobs in the ceremony. So they're names were in the invitation. It was going to take place here in Tomoeda. 'In that gaki's house' He didn't liked the idea of going to such wedding.

'God, why me? Why me!' He threw the invitation in an angry fit but since it was made of thin and delicate paper it only floated slowly to the ground. Touya was getting very agitated and he knew that was not good for him so he decided to go for a walk to clear his head and decide whether he really was going to attend the wedding or not.

He walked for a couple of hours through the park letting the peace and quiet tranquil him. After some time he finally decided that he was not going. Even if it was Sakura's. 'They left me all alone. They betrayed me and left me to rot. Well, now _they_ can rot!'

He read his watch; it said a quarter to nine. So he returned to his place and took a bath, put on some clean clothes and some cologne. And at 10:30 PM got his wallet and his keys, got on his motorcycle and drove to the hippest nightclub in town. Everyone knew him there. He felt at home. He felt comfortable surrounded by all his friends. He danced with some girls there and had a few drinks but he could still not get Sakura's wedding off his mind. 'I know she is 20 now, and that she is not a kid anymore but she…she' His thoughts were interrupted by Alex the bartender:

"Hey Touya! You look troubled, here" he gave Touya a beer and continued, "it's on the house"

"Thanks Alex"

"No problem, have all that you want, get drunk and get laid. I'm sure it will solve the problem or at least make it go away for a while." He winked at Touya.

"Sounds good" Touya chuckled before saying "So who is the lucky winner for tonight's contest of 'who gets lucky with Touya" the bartender laughed for a while before saying:

"Well… Our participants are: Sandra on table three, Katie near the first cage and finally Ashley making line to enter the bathroom" Sandra was blonde with a sensual body, Katie brunette with a very, very sexy outfit, she barely some clothes on. And Ashley the other brunette with huge thick glasses, ugly hairdo and a face that if she covered with clothes no one would miss it.

"All of them ugly" Touya said with out the need to look at them. His powers had started to grow back getting stronger each day that passed. So know, all he had to do was to sense a person's aura to know what kind of person they were.

"What are you talking about? Sandra is a babe and Katie is not so far behind" Alex gave Touya another beer. "Don't tell me that you still have that idea of falling in love? You should know that love doesn't exist for guys like us. For any guy as a matter of fact."

"It doesn't?" He would always have the same talk with Alex and always hoped he would tell him something different.

"No way, for us is all lust, no love. Look getting laid will make you feel better. Trust me. Look, I'm such a nice guy I'll let you have Sandra. What'd ya say?"

"I guess"

"No. You don't guess. You say 'yes' ok?"

"Ok, yes. Yeah, it will be good for me. Ok, I'm up for it! I'll get going then. See ya tomorrow!"

"May the force be with you, Touya"

Touya laughed and went to the babe in table three. Introduced himself, they had a little chat and left the nightclub. As Alex watched them leave he mutter to himself "Score for team Kinomoto"

The end

Ok, so this is the end of the first chapter of my story. Got any suggestions? Spelling mistakes you would like me to fix? Any questions? Etc? Just let me know! Love to you all for reading this!

Ale

Dear lads, this will be the final version of this story for better or for worse. Some things will change from the first version just so you know. Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Whole at last

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS! Want more? Read first chapter for the rest of the disclaimer.

Ok, umm the first chapter was a little slow, and a little boring, yes I know that. But it served a purpose. So please bear with me on this.

Whole at last

Chapter 2

The next morning, Touya woke up with a hangover and a blonde girl by his side. Last night had been like a nightmare. Sakura had gone to his place and since he had left the door open saw him and the blonde girl kissing taking their clothes off. Of course, he had already sensed that Sakura was getting close to his apartment but he didn't care enough to close the door. Touya looked out at the window, it was a sunny morning. The day was perfect, but he could sense disaster approaching. He then remembered last night again, he did notice when Sakura saw him, but didn't pay much attention to it at the time. As he predicted, Sakura did leave in a hurry with a look on her face that she had just been scarred for life. 'Lil' ol' Sakura, always thinking of others' She had closed the door so no one else would see what he was up to last night. Just then, the blonde girl started to wake up. She then turned to face Touya who was walking around the room picking up the clothes that were scattered on the floor and said:

"Good morning, _lover_" She was emphasizing the last word so that when the answer came she would know if it was just a one night stand, or perhaps something else. Touya was known for being the master of one-night stands. Sure the night _was_ worth it, it always was, but it was only one.

"Good morning" 'Damn' she thought, that was a neutral answer, it didn't help her. She then stood up slowly covering herself with a sheet. She came closer to Touya and then hugged him, making sure that the sheet that covered her fell and then nothing stood in between them. Touya knew it was moment to act. He turned away and said:

"Do you want to take a bath before you leave?" Cold? Yes, but he only liked the company when he was the only one awake. When the girls woke up and they started 'begging' for more, he would start to despise them. He looked at her with a frozen sight. 'I hate you for wanting more and having no shame to ask for it'

She looked crushed. "So. So. So it was a one niter?" She could not believe it, she had done great! Perfect! And he still didn't want her?

"Yes" he turned around gave her back her clothes and asked again "Do you want to take a shower here?"

"N…No, thanks" She put on her clothes quickly and left the apartment crying. She could not believe it, she was totally in love with him, and she had had the greatest night of her life. But he didn't feel the same way.

Touya then took a quick shower, put on clothes and headed out for Sakura's house, formally known as the Kinomoto residence, now, she was the only one that lived there, sometimes accompanied by the gaki or Tomoyo.

He had heard that sometimes other people spent the night there like the gaki's cousin, or Yukito…

When the engine of his motorcycle stopped he found himself in front of his old house. So many memories had been made in this house. As the memories flooded him a tear escaped his eye but he quickly wiped it off and went to knock on the door.

Knock. Knock.

A 20 year old, Li Syoran opened the door. He gave a quick look to who had knocked and said with a bitter voice:

"What the hell are you doing here?" Touya decided not to pay attention to the rudeness of the gaki and said:

"I'm here to see Sakura, _my_ _sister_"

"She can't talk to you right now"

"Why is that?" Touya had already figured that what she saw last night was going to leave her slightly scarred but this was absurd! Her not being able to speak to his own brother! That was stu...Wait, no, it was great! That way she would not be able to ask him to go to her wedding and he would have that excellent excuse as for not to go. "Well…then…I'll be going now. Don't tell her that I was here. It may…hurt her more" He had done it! 'Mmm... Who would have thought that the idiot of Sandra was going to be of any help? Ha! I'm off the hook now' He smiled widely as he walked to his motorcycle.

"Not so fast! I don't know what you said or did that got Sakura like this but you're going to apologize!" He said, "even if I have to carry you all beaten up to do so!" He walked down the first couple of steps menacingly.

Touya turned and looked at the gaki while a slight smile formed around his lips. 'Hahaha, that gaki thinks he can beat me.'

"No! Please don't hurt me! I'll be a good boy and do what you want me to! You are a very strong man and I am weak and, and stupid! " The sarcasm in his voice was so obvious that even a small child would have understood it. He didn't want to go in but for some strange reason he fully turned around and calmly walked inside the house and into the living room where he saw everyone sitting down looking at poor sick Sakura.

When he entered the room they all looked at him surprised, hell, even he was surprised. He hadn't expected them all to be there. Yukito, Kaho, Eriol, Tomoyo, the gaki, Sakura, the talking toy, the gaki's cousin.

"Touya hi!" Yukito was the first one to notice him, then everybody else started greeting him. All of them except Sakura, she looked at him and started to mutter something undecipherable. She them threw up.

"What's wrong with her?" Touya pointed to Sakura who was throwing up for the second time.

"You tell us. She came by to your house last night. Didn't she?" the gaki said in a menacing tone.

"Huh? Last night?"

"Don't play stupid with me! I know you two saw each other! She has been muttering your name since she got here! Last night!"

"She has… huh... Mmm… lemme think. Nope, I don't remember seeing her." Then for the first time since last night Sakura said something coherent.

"What was her name?" Everyone turned around to see Sakura and then to Touya.

"Whose name?" 'Playing stupid will make the stay more enjoyable until it's time for me to leave'

"Don't be an ass! Who was the girl that...that was with you!" Sakura was a person in which you could bet your life she would never ever cuss. But she did and everyone was shocked. She truly was upset.

Touya looked at Sakura's eyes. They were puffed because she had been crying all night muttering things about him and the girl he saw her having sex with. "**That's** what you've been crying about? Geez, grown up!"

"What was her name?" Sakura yelled as loud as she could.

"Her name? Why do you want to know what her name is?"

"Just tell her you asshole!" the gaki was getting really impatient. He could sense that Touya was just messing with his fiancé.

"…Her name is…Does knowing her name really matter? It doesn't really, she's nothing." Touya didn't want his sister to know her name, it could really mess her up or something. Besides, it was just a one-night stand. Nothing important really.

"It does"

"Fine. Her name is Sandra, ok? Happy? Good! Look, I came over here to tell you that I will **not** be going to your wedding. Ok? Ok, see ya then! Someday" Someday was muttered under his breath as he left the house.

Sakura and co. stood there motionless. They all had expected Touya to be there…Even if there had been trouble in the past.

The end

Ok. What'd ya think? Longer than the first chapter! Oh yea, ummm…. Spinel and Nakuru are not here, prolly appear later in the fic. But for now they're in a special assigned mission…I guess…ok c ya!

Ale


	3. Chapter 3

Whole at last

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 2**

Chapter 3 is here! Whoohoo! I am so happy! Yeah! Ok, this is where the story starts to gather up some speed and real interesting this start to happen. What could they be? Hehehe…You'll have to read to find out! Ok, I'll shut up so you can start reading now.

**Final Version** (Even if it does have errors and stuff)

Here we go again!

Whole at last

Chapter 3

"Wait! Touya don't go!" Sakura was the first to react after Touya shared his decision with everyone. He was not going to _her_ wedding. 'Why not?' She thought and then started running after Touya. She was not going to let him do that to her. He was her brother he had to be there. Even after what had happened.

Everyone else followed Sakura but sadly they were all too late. Touya had already left and the only thing he left behind was the sound of his motorcycle that was soon fading away in the horizon. Sakura started to cry again, she had lost all hope. But not her fiancé, he was not going to let Touya ruin Sakura's life or even day, and much less their wedding. He swiftly jumped on a roof.

"Wait!" Sakura said, "Where are you going?" It did seem odd to her that Syoran was on top of a roof, he hadn't done that in so long.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to find him and kick his ass for making you feel this way." He then started jumping towards Touya's direction.

"Hold on! I'm going with you!" Yukito had transformed into Yue and immediately started flying in the same direction. Kero, without a word, transformed into his true form and followed. Then Eriol said:

"I think you should go too Sakura, because knowing Syoran he might really hurt Touya and I know you don't really want your own brother in the hospital."

Sakura wiped a few tears of her face and nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. At least he would try to anyways… and since Touya doesn't have magic to protect him…" She sighed, 'Touya had given his powers so that Yue would live and now…. Now…'

"I'm going then"

"We'll go with you Sakura!" It had been decided, so now Meilin, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura ran in the direction that Kero, Yue and Syoran had taken to find them before it was too late…

---------

After a couple of hours Sakura and the others finally caught up with Yue, Syoran and Kero. It had been a long run and by this time it was already dark. They apparently had lost Touya and where discussing of how to ambush him at his apartment.

Then, all of a sudden something hit Meilin in her stomach. It was some sort of energy ball. Meilin was thrown with the impact to the trees that where fairly behind the gang. Meilin as soon as she hit the tree was knocked unconscious. Tomoyo ran to see if Meilin was OK while everybody else started looking for what had hit Meilin. Both scared and curious to whom this attack came from.

In the shadows, a figure surrounded by an evil aura smiled, a figure that could be that of a man.

"Coward! Step out of the shadows!" Syoran yelled at the top of his lungs, he had not found the attacker yet but he could sense his presence nearby. "You're a damn coward attacking an defenseless girl!" Syoran quickly summoned his sword.

The figure, still smiling, slowly walked out into the light. It was a guy in his mid-twenties, quite handsome, with green hair and some muscle, but his most striking characteristic was his visible evil aura. He spoke:

"Sakura Kinomoto, you are the one guilty for my father's early death! You and your damned mother!" He gave Sakura and the rest of the gang a malicious look. "I promised my father on his death bed that I would find his killer and avenge his death!" He summoned an energy ball.

"What are you talking about? I. I don't. I don't even know you!" Sakura was scared not only for herself but also for the others around her.

"Hahaha. Don't act stupid! You know it was you and your mother who killed my father and almost killed me! Don't try to trick me into believing one of your lies!"

Sakura slowly walked sideways so that she would end up away from all their non-magical friends.

"Look, whoever you are! Sakura did not kill your father! She has nothing to do with you! So go away before you end up hurt!" Syoran said, but he could sense this guy's aura, even worse, he could see it and knew that the enemy was too powerful for him and if he set his mind to it, which he apparently already did, he could kill them all.

"Hahaha! You! Hurt me? That's just hilarious! I would like to see you try!" He immediately threw an orb to Sakura and another one to Syoran. Sakura used the shield card so that she and Syoran would be protected but the orbs were too powerful for the card and the orb made a great crack in the shield, another hit and it would be broken.

"Sakura!" Yue and Kero screamed at unison. Without wasting any time, the strange guy threw a third orb to finally break the shield. Kero and Yue tried to protect Sakura by becoming living shields for her and Syoran but it was impossible. Eriol cast a spell but even his strong magic was no match for the three orb's power combined. When the smoked cleared, you could see everyone on the ground badly hurt. No one was standing but the stranger, the blast had been so strong that even Meilin and Tomoyo got at least a piece of its power. The stranger was laughing histerically.

"Well, well, well. My father told me you were very strong, but I guess he was just weak. Hahaha! "

All of the gang tried standing up, but they were in so much pain and so badly hurt that they could not even move an inch. They could only watch that evil stranger and hope for some kind of help.

"I guess this is the end." He chuckled. "For the finale, I shall use a half of all my power to make sure none of you make it out alive. Hahaha!"

The final orb, which was much bigger than the other three combined, was being held by the guy with both of his hands which where on top of his head. He was laughing. The orb grew even more.

"Goodbye Kinomoto!" The orb was released from his hands. And it quickly moved towards Sakura, it was going fast, gaining speed and mass as it went. Getting closer and closer by the second. It got closer and closer. And closer.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

The End

Ok, I wanted it to end with a cliffhanger just like the last version.

Who is the stranger? Why does he want to kill Sakura? Does he have any connection with Nadeshko? To find out tune in next submission to find out! Remember same channel, same time, same place, same story but next chapter.

Ale

What'd ya think of the new version? I fixed a lot of mistakes and added or took out various sentences that make the chapter run more smoothly. I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. chapter 4

Whole at last

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 3**

Thanks for all your reviews!

If you got any suggestions please tell me in your.

Ok then, thanks and let's begin!

**Final Version**. This is the final version no changes will be made ever again. (Or so I think at least)

Whole at last

Chapter 4

The orb crashed into something, something that was not Sakura or any of the others, and it exploded. A blinding light fell upon all Tomoeda because of such crash. When the light finally faded there was a shadow in front of Sakura and Syoran. They adjusted their eyes after that light and they saw…Touya. He held his arm straight with his hand open. He had suffered no apparent damage.

"Touya!" it was the only thing hat Sakura could mutter.

"What? Touya? What, what are you doing here? Why did you protect her! The killer of my father! Why?" the stranger knew Touya and was very surprised to seem him act like that, and even more surprised because of Touya's power. Because of the appearance of his friend the stranger was losing his composure. He realized then that Touya was so powerful that he could be able stop an attack that contained all his energy with ease. 'Why did I not know this before? His power… How come I could not sense it before!' His mind was racing, of all the years of knowing Touya he had never even sense a bit of his power.

"She's not the one that you want, Alex" Touya said calmly "she is my sister. _I_ am the one you are looking for" He stood straight and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"What?" Sakura and Alex said at the same time.

"Well, I'm technically not the killer of your father. My mom was…" Silence surrounded them "But you have to understand, she did not mean to kill him. He wanted to take over the world. My mom… she was the one destined to stop him. But… she was killed in the battle as well… just as he was!" Touya hated remembering that part of his past, it was too painful for him.

"No! You are lying! Your mother attacked my father! Ambushed! And your mother killed him! With out any remorse!" Alex was trying to keep standing, but his legs could not hold on any longer and he fell.

"No, Alex. She was just trying to protect the ones she loved" Touya said in a calm voice walking towards the fallen stranger.

"Liar!" Alex was starting to cry "Then…then you are the one I'm supposed to kill?" Alex looked up.

"Very well then, I _will_. I promised to my father that I was going to destroy his killer and I'm going to honor that promise!" Alex finally managed to stand up and he raised his hand and a very small orb appeared "I'm going to kill you, Touya _Kinomoto_" The name full of hate. He then threw the orb at Touya, but he didn't even need to move, the orb disappeared before it got to Touya.

"Fine" Touya said. He was not happy with this arrangement. "You can try, but you won't succeed. I guarantee it" He then turned around to walk over to Sakura.

"Hahaha, do you think I don't know your secret?" Touya looked back to Alex to hear what he had to say. "I know what your weakness is, Touya" Again, hate filled every syllable.

"You may have great strength, magical power and whatever you may want but…your heart is not strong enough." Alex smiled "I know for a fact that, "Alex paused for a dramatic effect " if you use all of your power, all of it, your heart will not be able to go on…it will stop…Hahaha. It'll just stop beating! Hahaha" Touya continued to walk towards Sakura and said:

"You think that's my weakness? I don't know how you found out about such thing, but it's not true. Who told you that? Your father?"

"Oh, it is true. That is why Nadeshko died, wasn't it? Heart failure? Hahaha, I know your weakness, and I'm going to kill you, even if that's the last thing that I do!" Then, Alex disappeared, just like that. Into thin air he vanished without a trace.

Everyone was silent trying to digest what had happened when Tomoyo screamed, terrified.

"Meilin! Wake up!" Meilin had been badly hurt before the battle had even started and now, she was barely even breathing. Touya and the rest gathered around her. They tried to listen to her heart but it had a weak beat.

They were all scared for her life, the hospital was too far away and if they tried to move her she could die…

Everyone was crying, Meilin had been awfully quiet lately and they didn't really pay much attention to her, with the wedding and Touya and all. Now, with the fact that she was about to die, they all regretted their ignorance and their selfishness.

Her natural blush was starting to fade and her face was now white, just like a ghost.

"Meilin, please don't die, please" Syoran started crying even more, he couldn't stand how useless he was to her right now.

Who would have thought, that, that day was their last with Meilin, no one imagined it…

And now, there was no way of saving her…

She was gone…

The End

The same cliffhanger from last version.

How'd ya like this one? Of course, there has been no major change yet because I haven't found any. But I suspect that when the leader of the Li clan appears I might change some of that and what comes after. I hope you enjoyed less spelling and grammar mistakes and some other stuff that I changed! So long!

Ale


	5. Chapter 5

Whole at last

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 4!**

Yup. **Final Version. **Checked for mistakes etc, but it's probably not perfect.

Whole at last

Chapter 5

"Meilin! Please wake up, Meilin…" Syoran was crying desperately, trying to get Meilin to answer in some way. It was futile. Meilin was long gone. Everyone was crying nonstop. Everyone except Touya…he seemed pensive, as if he was in war with himself. He looked at Meilin, her body cold and pale, and then he looked at Sakura and her friends all crying for her loss. He decided he was going to saver her from death; after all, this might actually be beneficial for him in the future…

"Move out of the way Sakura" Touya said with an expressionless voice. He approached Meilin, put his hand on her heart and then a warm golden light surrounded Touya's hand and immediately went inside Meilin's heart.

_Thump. _

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Slowly, Meilin's heart started to beat again. Her pale cheeks first turned slightly pink and finally ruby red. Meilin inhaled deeply and opened her eyes. Everyone was astounded. They all turned around and looked at Meilin and started crying again, this time, tears of joy. Sakura cried her name and hugged her tightly, and many others followed her actions too.

"Isn't your house just around the corner, Li?" Touya asked still with no sign of emotion on his face.

"Yeah, we should take her there, let's go."

Once they arrived and had taken care of their injuries one single thought was on their minds. They all stared at Touya. He was sitting very casually on the couch talking on his cell phone. He did notice all the staring but decided to make them wait. 'They can wait, after all, this phone call is way more important than their questions.'

"Yeah, hey honey, yeah, I'm here… Don't worry honey, it's all right…. Yeah, he's sick; he won't be able to go to work tomorrow. Hell, probably for a week…. Yeah, I know, it's terrible…. He finally snapped, eh… Yeah, I always thought he would, his father was like that too, ya know?... Yeah, killed himself... Poor thing, I know, well what are you gonna do?... What?... Ya wanna go out later today?" Touya paused; he looked at all of his so-called 'friends' and then he looked at Meilin's room, where she was sound asleep.

"Ya know what hons, I can't later today, but I'll call you as soon as I clear my agenda… I'm gonna go find Alex, I don't want him doing anything stupid, ya know?" he chuckled "Ya think is cute? Don't worry hon… when I find him and help him out with his problem we'll go out. I don't think I would be able to…give you my complete attention with him on the loose and in possible danger… OK then, I luv ya, sweetums. Buh bye" The call ended. He turned off his cell phone and said:

"What?" He wasn't going to let them know anything that easily, it was not his style. If a person wanted something from him, they had to beg. No begging, no answers. It was that simple. He then got up and opened Meilin's door to see how she was. She was asleep, looking like a beautiful angel. He closed the door and went back to the couch. Then he waited.

"Oniisan, what's going on? When. When did you get your powers back?" Sakura said looking to the floor, afraid that Touya's icy glare might freeze her.

"…"

"Yeah, Touya, why didn't you tell us?" Yukito said stepping closer

"…" Touya whose gaze was positioned at Meilin's door moved to Sakura, then to Yukito, then to Syoran and then to Kaho who had arrived moments after they did. He stood up getting ready to go.

"So you are not going to tell us anything?" Syoran blocked the way to the main door. Sure he had seen Touya's power but he could still kick his ass.

"Move" Touya said with a blank look.

"I will **not** move until you give us an explanation."

"An explanation? Youthink **I** owe **you** an explanation?" He had use a lot of his energy reviving the gaki's cousin, Meilin, but he could still fight his way out.

"Touya, we don't want to fight you. We just want to understand." Kaho finally said something to him. She hadn't done so in a long time, his name for the first time in so long finally muttered.

"There is nothing for you to understand, because it's not of your damn business." Touya did not even raise his voice but still managed to sound menacing.

"But, Oniisan…" Touya looked at Sakura. 'Those eyes…Maybe I should help her. No. I already did enough by helping her friend. I defied the Kings already. I can't do more.'

"Please. Touya." Touya was cut off his thoughts and looked at who had said that. 'Yukito'

"I guess… I guess I can share some truth..." 'Yukito. You still…. You still have control over me… but it still hurts so much...'

"Ya know, what?" Touya regained control; Yukito was not going to control him anymore. Not anymore. "I'm too tired, I'll explain later. I'm going now, ok? I'll come back after I've rested"

"Wait! You. You don't have to go, you can stay here, everybody else is"

'That damn gaki just invited me to stay. Mmm… what should I do?' Touya looked at Meilin's room once more and nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I'll stay. Where is my room?"

The end

Thanks for reading!

Ale


	6. Chapter 6

Whole at last

Thanks for the reviews! Now here is the sixth chapter!

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 5**

**Final Version. **Even if it does contain mistakes.

Whole at last

Chapter 6

'What could've happened? Yuki was never late. Well… that was true until a couple of months ago; he would usually be on time. There was always an excuse, of course, it was always a good one following a promise that it would never happen again, but… he was still late anyways…' Touya sat by himself in the bar. He had reserved the best table on the restaurant but an hour had passed so the waiter had no choice but to ask him to move to the bar until his date came.

Tonight was supposed to be a special night. He was going to ask Yukito to move in with him, he was planning on buying a nice little house for them, maybe near the beach. Though he wasn't too sure anymore; Yukito had been very distant in the past few months and tried to pick fights about the stupidest things. He then saw him, looking tired and in a hurry.

"Yuki!" Touya signaled him to sit in the bar with him.

"Hi Touya, sorry I am late, why are you in the bar? Weren't we supposed to have diner here?"

"Yeah, but the waiter" Touya stopped abruptly, he did not want to hurt Yuki's feelings for being late, he was just glad he finally showed up. "The waiter told me they didn't write the reservation down, so we're stuck here until a table's free."

"Well, that sucks." Yuki sat down next to him.

"Yeah, but I'm glad you came anyways."

"Yeah, about that, I just came to tell you that I can't stay long, in fact I'm already late for another thing I'm supposed to go to." Yukito looked distraught.

"Oh… I see…. Ok then, I guess I'll see you around. I don't want you to be late to something else… is it work?"

"Yeah… Yeah, it's work. Ok then, bye" Yukito left as fast as he had come in, his 'bye' barely heard from the outside of the restaurant. Touya, as always, was devastated, but he decided to follow his new friend's advice and 'follow the bastard.' He sneakily decided to follow Yuki.

Yuki was almost running, he passed the park, their school, his house and finally stopped in the temple, where Kaho was waiting for him. Touya, angered, hid in a nearby bush and listened to Yuki and Kaho talk.

"Hey Yuki, did you tell him? Did you tell Touya, about us?" Kaho asked as Yukito leaned forward and kissed her in the lips.

"Not yet, but I plan to. It's just that, that he told me he loved me…and I said that I loved him too…but I don't, I love you." Yukito kissed her in the lips again to reassure her.

"I love you too Yuki" Touya was stunned, all he could do was stare at the couple, his mind was screaming, telling them to stop, to say that they were just joking, but his mouth could not move. Then, Sakura, Syoran, Tomoyo, Kero and Eriol appeared. They asked Yukito if he had told Touya. He said no.

"Yukito, you got to-"Touya had enough, he could not stand it anymore, he popped out of hiding and screamed:

"YOU TRAITORS! YOU ALL KNEW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME! I HATE YOU!" Touya was enraged, he cursed them some more. But they didn't move, they just looked at each other smiling.

"Well, Touya you should've asked me if I really loved you" Yuki said. "The truth is that I don't, I never did. In fact, the only reason I dated you was because I knew you could get me closer to Kaho" He started laughing evilly.

"Touya, don't be so naïve, do you really think I loved you once?" Kaho said. "I never did. I knew that you were the one who was going to introduce me to my true love. That's why I dated you so long ago!" She too started laughing.

"Oh poor brother…" Sakura said. "You should really know that no one loves you and no one will love you." Immediately, all their faces started transforming into scary things, they all laughed like hyenas and the last thing he heard was Sakura saying: "You will always be alone! ALWAYS! Muahahaha."

Touya woke up from his nightmare with a jump. Occasionally he would dream it, when he saw any one of them, he would remember.

A few years had passed, but he could still remember it like it was yesterday…

He had moved on, of course...just not the way he wanted to before it all happened…

Touya finally opened his eyes and looked around. This wasn't his room, nor his bed, nor his clothes. Then, all of yesterday came flooding into his mind. Touya looked at his watch; it read 5:17 PM.

"PM? Huh, it's a little late…" Touya got up, went to the bathroom to change into his own clothes and then he left the strange bedroom. Outside, they were waiting for him, with a look of desperation on their faces. "What?" Touya said while rubbing his left eye, still a bit sleepy.

"Sleep well?" Sakura said, trying to start a polite conversation with her brother.

"Sure" He just stood there waiting for them to ask him the most intriguing question in their minds.

"Are. Are you hungry?" Syoran asked tentatively. After all, he had been asleep all night and pretty much all of the day.

"Not really" Touya noticed some of them were not there. Yuki, Kaho and Eriol were missing. Also the kid he saved yesterday. "How's…"

"She's fine, excellent. Thanks to you" Syoran bowed in sign of thanks. He truly was in debt with him now.

"Yeah, no problem" Touya gave Syoran a fake smile "Well, I have to get going now, lots of things to do for me today."

"Wait, brother…I…I want to ask you something." Sakura said shyly still afraid of another outburst that his brother was becoming famous with.

"Can't. Don't have time for it now. I have to…" Sakura looked at him with pleading eyes "take care of something first." 'Those beautiful eyes… I... I can't say no to those eyes'

"I'll come back tomorrow and talk, okay?"

"Okay" Sakura said as Touya walked out of the Li household.

Meilin was fine and very energetic by 6:00 PM, she had slept most of the day as well and by that time she was tired of staying in bed. She had asked Tomoyo and Sakura to let her go to the park, but they had denied the request. Though they forgot one thing, she still _was_ Meilin, the red dragoness and she was not going to let a 'no' stop her. Sakura and Tomoyo were not aware of that; they were still shook up about her death and resurrection of sorts. They hadn't seen Meilin in a couple of years too, since she had gone to study around the world, so this old attitude was forgotten, poor them.

'Hehehe, I will take that to my advantage' Meilin was very agile and she managed to escape her 'prison' and started walking to the park.

After turning a corner near the park, Meilin saw two men fighting. Actually one, the other guy was just taking the punches. Meilin quickly ran towards them to try and stop the fight. But when she came closer she saw that it was Touya who was taking the punches and the guy named Alex who attacked her and her friends yesterday.

"Mother f! Why did you have to be a KINOMOTO! WHY?" The guy was punching Touya harder and harder but he still did not move.

"I am sorry; I never thought you would turn out like your father!" Touya received a punch to the stomach.

"You betrayed me! I thought you were my friend, we were brothers! And. And you go and be a KINOMOTO!" A couple more punches to the face of Touya

"I am sorry Alex; I never thought that you were going to do something like that! But I had to protect MY SISTER!" Touya's face had cuts and bruises everywhere.

"Hey! Stop that! Stop hitting him!" Meilin got between Touya and Alex. The attacker stopped for a second to breathe. He stepped back a couple of feet and said:

"I remember you; I almost killed you, didn't I? Hehehe, but then Mr. Hero here, gave a part of his life for you. Well…too bad you won't live much to use it. I'm gonna kill you right now." A black orb appeared in the palm of his hand and he threw it to Meilin.

The end

Hahaha, poor Meilin, always getting almost killed. Oh well, will she make it? I don't know…Hehehe….oh, yeah; the girl Touya was talking to last chap was Alex's boss. Touya has a lot of 'girlfriends' but he has never said 'I love you' to anyone except Kaho and Yuki.

ALE


	7. Chapter 7

Whole at last

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 6!**

Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter! (This is a really, really long chapter by the way)

**Final Version… **Even if it does contain mistakes.

Whole at last

Chapter 7

The black orb headed for her. Meilin closed her eyes and screamed in fear just waiting for that final moment when the energy would hit her and then she'd be no more. But, oddly enough, the orb never reached her and as she carefully opened one eye and then the other, she saw Touya, giving his back to her with an arm covering his face. It was bleeding profusely; he had used it to protect both Meilin and the rest of his body from further damage. As he slowly lowered his wounded arm he and Alex stared in to each other's eyes; Alex gave him a distorted smile and said:

"I see… you have chosen sides." He turned away from them and walked away.

Meilin was speechless; she did not know what to say or what to do. The instant Alex was out of sight Touya turned around with an annoyed look on his face and asked:

"Are you ok?"

"Yes" she said so softly it was almost inaudible, this had been her second time to almost die in two days and the realization hit her, and it hit her hard. Fear spread through her body, her second time to be so close to the claws of death. Sure, she had avoided death so far, but it was only because of him…

"Good, you shouldn't be out this late, you know?" Touya looked at his arm and sighed, it was badly hurt, it would probably take a week or so to fully heal, but first he had to regain strength, when he helped Meilin the first time much of his power was drained.

"You are hurt!" Meilin recovered her voice at the sight of Touya's arm, bleeding uncontrollably.

"Duh. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been." He responded coldly. But he couldn't help but think he was telling no lies.

"What is **that** supposed to mean? Huh? I was trying to help you, he was beating the crap out of you!"

"Well, you didn't exactly help, now did ya?" Touya started to walk towards his apartment. He was leaning to the wall so he wouldn't fall; it was obvious he was very hurt and very tired still.

"Soorrey! Hmmm, I guess it is partly _my _fault you got your arm so messed up. But don't expect any real sorry or anything… But I still have to return the favor." Meilin was talking more to herself than to Touya as she was walking with him, barely even remembering he was there. Touya just rolled his eyes.

They finally arrived to Touya's apartment; Touya just walked over to his bed and let himself fall on top of it. He was almost asleep when a voice scared away the hope he had to have a peaceful sleep.

"You're just going to **sleep**? You can't do that, you are bleeding!" Meilin's voice suddenly turned very annoying to Touya.

"I'll take care of it in the morning, now go away, I want to sleep" Touya heard silence, Meilin was still in the room, but she said nothing. Meilin started to move around the apartment making noise, but Touya ignored it and fell asleep.

A piercing pain in Touya's injured arm woke him up immediately. Then the first thing he saw as he opened his eyes was Meilin trying to clean his wound; without much disturbance she looked up at him and said:

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, until you started doing whatever you're doing to my arm. How long have I slept?" Meilin gave Touya a small smile and answered:

"For about 30 minutes"

"What! That's all? AH! That's it! I'm taking you home!" Touya got up and notice his was shirtless. "What the-"

"Your shirt is in the trash if you want it, it was helpless cleaning case, too much blood so I figured you couldn't keep it." Meilin started to clean up, all the bandages and stuff she had needed to clean and close the wound in Touya's arm.

"Fine" He went to his closet and got a clean shirt. He looked at his arm, the wound was very well covered and as he looked at his reflection in the mirror the cuts and bruises on his face where also taken care of. But he had decided already, she couldn't stay at his place any longer. So swiftly he put the clean shirt he was holding and opened the door of his apartment.

"Get out"

"What! You can't kick me out! I tried to heal your wound you can't do that!"

"I said. Get. Out!"

"Fine!" Meilin went outside and before she turned around to complain, Touya had already shut the door. She started walking to her house muttering curses to Touya in Chinese.

She had not left Touya's block when someone went behind her and attacked her. She was pinned to the wall surprised from the sudden attack. The attacker just started telling her what his plan was with her, something along the lines of sexual abuse, but he didn't even finish the first sentence when Meilin pinned _him_ to the floor. She was getting very cocky; she set him free and evaded every attack that went her way. She was getting cockier by the second until, tired of being made fun of the attacker pulled out two guns.

'Crap, now what am I supposed to do? I could take one gun away, but not the other, he could be able to shoot me'

"Hahaha, you thought you could mess with me huh? Well, you can't! You little bitch!" He said menacingly.

The guy was about to shoot her when he collapsed unconscious. She just looked at the guy lying on the floor and then as she looked up to her savior, Touya was once again in front of her.

"This is the second time this day I save your ass." Touya said without so much of a glance towards Meilin rather studying his arm, which had started to bleed through the bandages a little bit.

"So? You think I care?" But she did, not many men risked their own lives for her.

"Whatever, c'mon, I'll walk you home. Everyone must be worried about you." Touya started walking towards the Li household, not even looking if Meilin was following.

"What if I don't want to?" She did not move from her spot, Touya turned around and said.

"Then I'd have to carry you there" No expression whatsoever showed his face.

"You can't. You have a wounded arm." She said.

"Ah, yes but, you forget, I got another one." He smiled. It was probably the first time Meilin had seen him smile and was deeply mesmerized by it. It was not one of those smiles that he gave to Syoran or Sakura; she could see it was genuine.

"C'mon, don't make me carry you" She nodded and followed him to her house.

At the Li mansion, like Touya said, everyone was worried sick about her; she had disappeared during the afternoon and had not called or reached them in any way so they did not know where she was.

"I must go find her. She might be hurt or worse…" Syoran said as he quickly walked to the entrance door or the mansion.

"Wait, I'll go with you" Sakura, his fiancé said.

"Yeah, us too" Eriol and Tomoyo said in unison.

"No, you guys should stay if she comes back" Syoran said.

"We can all look in different places." Sakura said to Syoran.

"God, I hope she's all right" Sakura said, she was very worried for her friend; she still could not get over the fact that Meilin almost died. And she felt extremely guilty because she should've have sensed something before she was attacked, the cards had warned her about danger to come and death, but she did not think Meilin was going to be a victim.

"Kerberos and I will search the skies for Meilin" Yue said.

"Let's go then."

"Hey, Touya?"

"Hmmm?"

Somewhere along the way to the Li mansion, Meilin had gotten Touya to give her a piggyback ride. She was somewhat surprised that he accepted but it wasn't really that big of a deal, they had talked for a while too, nothing important, trivial stuff like the weather. But there was something more, Meilin could sense somehow that Touya wanted to ask her about Sakura but he didn't know how yet, so she decided to help him a bit.

"Wanna guess what am I in Sakura's wedding?"

"You're a bridesmaid."

"Yeah, how'd ya know?"

"Well…I. I just did." His faced turned a little pink.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"How many times did you read the invitation?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell me, how many times did you read it?" Touya chuckled, how could she have known?

"A couple"

"Hahaha, I knew it! You still care for Sakura; you're just trying to act all tough because she's marrying my cousin!" She knew of course there were other reasons, but she wouldn't talk about them if he didn't want to.

"I'm Touya; I'm big, buff and tough!" Meilin tried to imitate Touya but she did not succeed; what she did manage was to make Touya laugh a bit. She was starting to like that laugh and that smile, when she thought about it she would blush.

"Well, we are almost there, why don't you get down know, I'm getting tired."

"Are you saying I'm heavy, sir?" Meilin said jokingly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am saying that" Meilin was caught off guard and started to babble something inaudible. Touya laughed again, when Meilin finally understood that he was also joking she said:

"Hey, I'm not heavy!" she pouted, but then started laughing and it was not long that Touya joined her.

Finally they arrived to the Li mansion; they were at the door ready to ring the bell when Syoran opened the door, ready to go out to search for Meilin. Syoran could not believe what she was seeing, Meilin and Touya together, and Touya was carrying Meilin on his back.

"Hello Syoran!" Meilin said with incredible joy.

"Mei. Meilin! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He looked at Touya.

"Of course not! He was really nice with me, of course he didn't buy me dinner."

"I was supposed to buy you dinner? Huh?" Touya was confused now.

"Brother!" Sakura ran to hug Touya "Are you okay? Oh my god! Look, you are bleeding!" Touya looked at his right arm, and sighed.

"It's all her fault." He pointed to Meilin with one arm.

"No, it's not my fault, we already talked about his remember? **I **saved **you**. Got it?"

"Whatever. I gotta go now, someone only let me sleep for half an hour" Touya looked at Meilin accusingly. "Mind getting off me now?"

"WHAT? YOU WERE AT HIS APARTMENT? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Syoran exploded, she was almost his sister, in fact, he felt that he was her older brother, so he naturally was overprotective of her, and one thing he would not tolerate was for Meilin to date _him_.

"Relax, nothing happened" Meilin said as jumped off Touya and walked in the house. But she did not let go of Touya's hand as she walked, rather firmly too, so he had no option but to go inside as well but not without complaining.

"Hey, why am **I** going in?" He said.

"I'm going to clean your wound _again_ and then you're going to sleep here tonight." Meilin said casually.

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed. Touya just looked at her and said:

"Whatever." He knew he shouldn't argue, plus he probably didn't have enough strength to walk back to his apartment anyway.

The End

I just noticed this is the second chapter that ends with Touya agreeing to stay in the Li household. Thank you so much for reading!

Ale


	8. Chapter 8

Whole at Last

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 7!**

Thanks for the reviews!

**Final Version! **You know the drill by now.

Whole at last

Chapter 8

"What? You are staying? Why?" Syoran couldn't help saying it out loud. The night was going pretty uneventfully until Meilin disappeared and then came back really late at night with Touya!

'How could this be?' He thought. She seemed to have befriended him, to the point where she even asked him to spend the night.

'The night! Why would she do that? I already am quite stressed with the upcoming wedding' It was so weird that Touya would accept an invitation to spend the night from Meilin, that Sakura, Yukito and Kaho decided to stay too. Just to keep an eye on them both. Tomoyo and Eriol had plans for the rest of night, so they couldn't stay long. There was something weird going on with Touya… it was so weird that even Sakura noticed!

"It's out of place, don't you think?" Sakura said to Syoran while having breakfast the next morning.

"Yeah. I don't get it, but I bet that he is jut doing this to piss me off." Syoran still confused by what happened last night couldn't help but to make up strange theories about Touya's way of acting.

"Do you think there is something going on with them?" Yukito asked to no one in particular.

"It seems like it, but…" Kaho was interrupted by an incredibly happy Meilin that was just entering the kitchen. She looked as if she was in her own little world not even really paying much attention to everyone else.

"Hi everyone!" Meilin said when she finally saw them all, she was really happy and she wanted to make sure everybody noticed it.

"Hi Meilin! Did you have a good night?" Sakura asked without the knowledge of the possible double meaning of that question.

"Ow!" Syoran kicked Sakura because of her naive self.

"Yes, an excellent night, did you?" Meilin said casually while getting a box of cereal, a plate and a spoon.

"Yeah, same here. Umm, Meilin? " Sakura said picking out her words carefully "Are you and…and Touya together?" As soon as Meilin heard that she barely choked on her cereal from laughter.

"Hahaha, no, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Well…you invited him to stay over, and I don't think you've ever been friends before. Before, when you. You know…" Sakura finished lamely, they hadn't talked about what almost happened to Meilin yet, and still did not know what to call it.

"Huh…the thing is…that we just were having a good time, that's it, nothing major."

"And what exactly were you _doing_ to have a good time?" Syoran asked suspiciously, he had heard of the reputation Touya had regarding girls. Meilin chuckled and said:

"_That _is none of your business" Of course nothing had happened, but she had been feeling lonely since Syoran and Sakura got serious, and even more with the engagement. She had missed all the attention Syoran would give her before Sakura, and now, since he was starting to notice her again, she was going to take the opportunity to make him suffer a bit.

Syoran growled in discontent. She was just messing with his mind; obviously she had done nothing with him. She was just playing.

Kaho, Yukito and Sakura looked at each other and giggled, they all knew Meilin was just trying to get Syoran angry.

Touya entered the kitchen and the first thing he did was snatch the cereal box from Meilin's hand, took a bunch of cereal and put it in his mouth. When he finally finished this first fist of cereal and was about to get more, he noticed that everyone was staring at him, he acknowledge their presence with his gaze and proceeded to eat another bunch of cereal.

No one was talking, and an awkward silence fell upon the kitchen, but neither Meilin nor Touya seemed to mind it. That way, they would not ask questions.

Finally, Meilin and Touya finished their breakfast.

Yukito and Kaho had decided that it was time to talk, to talk about Touya's powers and why was he so distant.

"Touya, we need to talk." Kaho said.

"Ok, then I'll leave you alone, so you can talk." Touya had expected this moment to come, but right now, he was not in the mood for reminiscing or questions. He had to get out of the house as soon as possible otherwise he would have no choice but to say some truths.

"Stop running Touya, you'll have to face us eventually, this is a good time to talk. Before the wedding and before you do something rash, like not going. We need to set things straight" Yukito said with a voice full of power. A voice he never used on him, or anyone for that matter. He was always so sweet and considerate. Touya had finally tired Yukito and his almost everlasting patience.

"I am not running away." Touya said firmly, he was not going to get bullied around by anyone, not right now anyways. "I have things to do, I have a job and a life." He went to exit the kitchen when a loud and familiar voice was heard at the door.

"Meiliiiiiiiin! Syoraaaaaaan! Mama's home!"

The End

Hoped you liked it.

Ale


	9. Chapter 9

Whole at Last

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 8 **

Let's begin!

**Final Version from this chapter on…**

Whole at last

Chapter 9

'Oh no' Touya thought immediately. 'Fuck. How'd the hell did she get here so fast?'

The leader of the Li clan was hugging her son and niece strongly leaving them almost breathless. Sakura approached Li Ieran sheepishly, the last time they had seen each other was when Syoran had asked the council for permission to marry her and, as Sakura clearly remembered, Ieran had been very distant. But today it was different; she looked relaxed and quite happy to see her son and niece, something that had not been seen of her in a long time. As if hearing Sakura's thoughts, Ieran turned around and looked at Sakura, she stopped hugging Syoran and Meilin, and in a swift moved started hugging her.

"I am so happy that you and Syoran are getting married. Finally I say!" her hug was not as long as Syoran's and Meilin's but it left Sakura needing some air as well. Kaho and Yukito also proceeded to welcome her Ieran was obviously not as affectionate with them. By now, she had regained her composure and acted solemnly towards everybody else in the room.

"Good morning, your excellence." Kaho said as she bowed down. Yukito did as well while saying:

"Good morning"

"Good morning to the both of you. It's good to see you two again. You're married now I suppose…" Ieran eyed them suspiciously.

"Umm, no, we are not, your excellence." Kaho answered.

"Pity, is that boy still causing you trouble?" She meant Touya of course and looked over at the kitchen where he was listening to the conversation between them, that last comment had distracted Touya from what he was doing and he accidentally dropped a glass. Evidently the glass broke and caused all the attention to shift to the kitchen. Touya saw no way out except the door to where Ieran was and decided to take his chances with her.

'That woman is so annoying! I guess I'll have to deal with her for a while. But I'll make a run for it as soon as I can.' He thought as he walked to the room where everyone else was.

She was waiting for him…

"Touya" The Li clan leader acknowledge his presence with a nod. He nodded too and said:

"Ieran, long time no see, huh?" The reaction in the room was not surprising; he had already expected it to happen.

"Ieran! Respect my mother you imbecile!" Syoran snapped, he had been able to restrain himself in the past because Sakura, the woman he loved, was his younger sister and undoubtedly wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But insulting his mother was something else. He moved to punch him in the face, but before he was even close to touch Touya he froze. His body would not move no matter how much Syoran's mind ordered it to.

"Syoran! What happened? Are you okay?" Sakura screamed seeing his fiancé immobile in mid air.

"I. Can't. Move. What. Is. Wrong. With. Me." Even talking was hard for him now.

"Is he ok?" Yukito asked very worried.

"There seems to be some sort of power controlling your body." Said Kaho as she quickly approached the frozen Li.

"Mom. What. Is. Going. On?" All eyes shifted to Ieran, but the only thing she did was chuckle aloud and replied, but not to his son:

"Hey, Touya, how about we go out? I've been bored out of my mind in a plane for the past 5 hours! I need to have some fun!" She then walked out the door and asked. "You coming or what?"

Everybody just stood there, not knowing what to do, well at least most of them didn't.

Touya just shrugged and grab his jacket from the room he had stayed the night in.

"Do I even got a choice?" He finally said as he followed Ieran on to the street.

The End

I hope you liked it.

ALE


	10. Chapter 10

Whole at last

**Disclaimer: **Read Chapter 9

I hope you enjoy this new chapter after a very, very long time without updates…

Whole at last

Chapter 10

"I hope you don't mind that we go somewhere a little bit more…" The leader of the Li clan thought of which word to use as Touya and her slowly walked out of the Li mansion and unto the street, "secluded… yes, secluded will do. What do you say about it?" She turned around and looked at Touya with the curiosity of a five-year old girl.

He in exchanged just looked at her, thinking…

"I suppose… I still have no choice in the matter, so whatever you see fit is fine."

Ieran laughed quietly. He was right, he had no choice. She put her arm around his and said:

"All right, let's go then." In a flash, the two people standing in the middle of a street in Tomoeda disappeared completely. Nothing was left for anyone to even consider that there had been once two people standing right there.

At the same time Ieran and Touya had disappeared, Syoran fell to the floor with a loud bang.

"Syoran! Are you ok?" Sakura said.

"What. What happened to me?" He asked confused.

"Someone must have used their magical powers to freeze you, Syoran" Kaho said.

"What? Who could've done that?" Yukito asked.

"I don't know… but that person must surely have great powers…"

"Could it… Could it have been, Alex, the guy who attacked us the other day?" A little afraid, Sakura asked Kaho.

Kaho looked at both Syoran and Sakura and after a few seconds said:

"Quite possibly." But she knew it was not true. Even if that guy, Alex, was powerful and skilled enough for such thing, he was not near the house and therefore, he was not the one responsible for freezing Syoran in that way.

"Yeah… but what stopped that spell he put on me? Why could I suddenly move?" Thought Syoran out loud.

"Someone must have broken his concentration, perhaps…" Yukito said as he walked to the kitchen for a glass of water for Syoran.

"I see…"

"Mmm… I guess that we must find him and stop him…" Sakura said quietly. Yukito, Kaho and Syoran looked at her.

"I don't want him to hurt anyone else. I mean Syoran was not hurt but he probably would've been if he had been frozen longer." She firmly stated, it was true, Meilin and Syoran might have been lucky enough to survive him almost without any harm done to them but that did not mean the next would be too.

"I agree" Syoran said as he grabbed Sakura's hand. "I cannot forgive him for hurting Meilin like that and I am not going to let him have a chance to hurt you." He looked into her eyes as he said it, his eyes showing pure devotion and love.

"Speaking about you Sakura," Yukito broke in. "We should talk about what Alex said about his father and your mother."

"Yeah, Yukito told me that he had said that your mother, Nadeshko, had killed his father… do you know anything about it?" said Kaho.

"Um… no, not really. I was too young when my mom died, so I really don't know anything about that." Sakura closed her eyes searching deeply in her mind for any memories that could've had anything to do with Alex or his father but she had no luck.

"I guess my brother knows… but, I don't think he will open up easily… even I've had trouble talking to him, as you know…" A few tears fell from her face; she had just remembered how he had treated her and told her he was not going to her wedding. He just broke her heart… and apparently had no intentions of changing his mind… for any of it.

"Don't worry Sakura, he'll come around. At the end he won't leave your side, he loves you" Syoran tried to give Sakura some hope, although he didn't like Touya much, he knew that Touya loved Sakura and that he really wasn't going to desert her. And even if he did try to, Syoran knew he was not going to let Touya do so…

"So what are you going to do with me now?" Touya asked Ieran without any sort of sexual innuendo.

But Ieran answered with all that was possible.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stop kidding around and tell me what's up with you coming to Tomoeda all of a sudden and being so huggy and loving with everyone." He walked around what appeared to be an old library. He read the titles of a few books and realized this was a library containing only books dealing with magic. 'Magical Powers Vol. 1', 'How to use your inner magic' and 'Teletransportation for beginners' were some books Touya saw.

"You know why I went there. I came for you, my dear." Ieran walked to get closer to him.

"Oh. You know Ieran, as attractive and smart as you are, you really aren't my type. Sorry." She smiled forcefully. "Or anyone in your family for that matter" He mumbled.

"Ah. None of my family you say, yet, I see that you have no objections to my niece."

"Your niece? Ah, you mean Meilin. No, I certainly have no objections dealing with her. Mmm… I guess I don't really count her as part of your family. She has no powers anyways so she practically isn't part of your family. Actually, now that I think of it, I had one, but it's been taken care of." He took a book and started perusing it.

"What you did was wrong, Touya. As powerful as you are you shouldn't go against destiny. The elders already despise you-" She was cut off from her little speech.

"They are jealous! Those old bastards! They challenged me, they defied my decisions and so I battled them and won. Why should I care what they think?"

"Touya. Calm down. I am just saying that you should not mess with destiny. In fact, you already did. And the elders aren't happy." She got closer to him.

"I doesn't matter how they feel. And destiny… it should just kiss my ass…" Ieran got closer to Touya and hugged him from his back. "What are the bad news?" He finished saying.

"Meilin… she was supposed to die then. Alex was supposed to kill her, and he did… But you saved her… Oh. There is no turning back now, Touya…" He turned around to face her.

"I know." He said and then he leaned in so that his lips met with hers…

The End

FINALLY! The tenth chapter! I hope you liked it.

Ale


	11. Chapter 11

Whole at Last

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 10.**

Let's begin!

Whole at Last

Chapter 11

The kiss lasted neither too much nor too little time. As Ieran and Touya's lips parted their eyes finally met.

"I do not know exactly which way it will go. But someone must die. It is the law of nature… she was supposed to die before anyway…" Ieran completely separated herself from Touya and walked to a couch in the middle of the library.

"Even if it was so. She didn't die, Ieran. I will not let the elders kill her just because one of them had a premonition that if she lived the Li clan and the world would be destroyed." Touya looked fiercely at Ieran but she did not move.

"I was hoping that your reasons were something else… I am a fool… I thought that you save Meilin because it was the right thing to do!" She got up suddenly.

"Ieran…"

"Instead, you just saved her from death, you just 'resurrected' her because you want to mess with the elders! Oh Touya, I thought that there was more to you than that..."

"You shouldn't judge me Ieran, after all, it's not like you are that innocent in all this." Touya turned around slightly and picked another book up and started perusing it.

"Why, you-" She stopped mid sentence. There was no use in arguing. She moved her hand to her forehead and after a few seconds said: "Very well, but I must warn you, Touya, vengeance never ends well. Also, the elders could decided that some other must die in her place, so I would be careful if I were you…" Saying that, the room started to melt and Touya found himself, alone, in front of the Li mansion.

"Whatever." He said and started walking in the direction of his apartment.

The next morning was uneventful, something that made everyone quite uneasy. Many questions tortured everyone. _When was Alex going to attack? Was he really going to kill Sakura or Touya? Why was he going to do so anyway? What happened with Alex's father and Nadeshko? _And most importantly, _what was going to happen?_

The first thing Sakura and Syoran decided to do was talk to Touya. Kaho, Yuki, Kero, Eriol and Tomoyo had agreed with them. They hadn't told anything to Meilin yet, and they didn't plan to. Everyone was deeply afraid that something might happen to her again so with a little white lie they left her at the mall with some cash and went over to Touya's.

He was not at his apartment. They knocked and yelled his name for several minutes but no one answered. But they couldn't give up, not on this so they decided to split up and search for him in other places.

Sakura and Syoran were going to the park and the beach, Yuki and Kaho went to the temple and places near it and Tomoyo and Eriol searched clubs, bars and anywhere else they could think of. It was not time to slack off or to wait for another time, Alex was a great threat and worse of all, and he was too strong for them. They needed Touya by their side this time.

After about two hours at the mall, Meilin had already spent most the money Syoran had given her on clothes and food. She was tired from walking around and carrying her bags so she decided that the most logical thing to do was to rest somewhere quiet. She walked to a Juice Bar outside of the movie theater and asked for a Strawberry Banana smoothie.

"2.25, please." The lady said.

"Yeah, ok." Meilin searched her purse for her wallet. She couldn't find it. "Wait just a second, please." _'Maybe it is in one of my pockets.'_ She searched there but no luck. _'Uh Oh… Ok, maybe it's in one of my shopping bags…'_ No luck there either. Meilin started to panic, she didn't have the money, and what was she going to do?

"Ahem, you don't have the money?" She asked politely.

"Uh… no." The cashier looked at her angrily.

"Then you can't have the smoothie, give it back." She reached over to grab the smoothie but someone was faster than her.

"Here ya go Meilin. I'll pay for it. Oh yeah, and make me one too. I'll pay for both."

"Ya got the money?"

"Yeah." It was Touya handing Meilin her smoothie while taking out his wallet with his other hand.

"Uh… Thanks." Meilin said as she took it.

"No prob. Thanks, here ya go." He paid for the smoothies and just started walking away from the establishment.

"Wait!" Meilin ran after him. "Why'd ya do that? I could've paid for it myself!" Touya laughed.

"No you couldn't. You lost your wallet." He took a sip from his smoothie.

"Shut up, I could've handled it by myself!" She stopped walking.

"Hahaha, sure ya would. Hey, why you stop?" He too stopped and turned around questioningly.

"What? Can't I stop walking? It's not like I have to walk with you anywhere!" She crossed her arms.

"Yeah. Ya got that right." Touya's eyes saddened suddenly but he just turned back and kept on walking. As soon as he started doing so Meilin felt a sting of regret inside her.

"Hey, wait." He stopped again but this time he did not turn.

"Where are we going anyways?" She ran to catch up with him. He smiled.

"Wanna go to the beach?"

"Sure! I can wear my new bathing suit! It's a bikini, ya know?" He laughed again.

"What did I get myself into?" He said as they both walked.

A few hours later at the beach, when Meilin and Touya were just lying on the sand resting from all the fun they had, Meilin said randomly:

"Why are you here?" Touya turned his head towards her in a puzzled look. "I mean, we were never friends before and it's just weird that you've taken this sudden interest in me all of a sudden." He showed her a small smile.

"You are very smart, Meilin…" He sighed. _'Should I tell her the truth?'_ He thought. "The truth is… I don't really know. You should know that when I saved you a connection was formed between us. That's probably why I happen to be everywhere you go… it's not like I'm stalking you or anything." He added quickly and then heard Meilin giggle. "But, aside from that, I have no idea. It's probably just coincidence too, so don't worry much about it."

"Oh. I see." Her voice showed disappointment and he was quick to notice it.

"What? Where you secretly hoping that I had a crush on you?" He sat up looking at her. She blushed and quickly turned the other way.

"What? No. Of. Of course not." Touya bitterly smiled.

"Good. I wouldn't want for you to get sucked into my life."

"Why not?" Meilin stopped blushing but still didn't turn to face him.

"You'd only end up hurt by me. Completely miserable."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" He looked at his watch. "Hey, it's a little late. I should take you home." He got up and extended a hand on to her. Meilin didn't take it.

"Alright." She got up on her own.

The walk to the Li mansion was quiet. Neither of them spoke a word the whole way but when they got to the door and as Meilin got her keys out she said:

"What if. What if I don't care?"

"You don't care about what?" Touya asked.

"About the end."

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her, puzzled once more.

"Uh. Nothing. About nothing." Meilin opened the door to the Li mansion, turned around and without warning kissed Touya on the cheek. "Thank you, for such a good time, Touya." She smiled.

"No. Uh, thank you." She closed the door. Touya touched the place where Meilin had kissed him on his cheek; it was a little bit wet. He couldn't help but smile, but he immediately erased the smile off his face. And started on the way to his apartment. It was going to be a long night for him, he still had some business to take care of…

Then End

Hope you liked it!

Ale


	12. Chapter 12

Whole at last

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 11**

I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far!

Here we go!

Whole at last

Chapter 12

It was a slight breeze that gently moved his dark hair back and forth. He was standing towards the setting sun smiling, evilly. _I can't sense his presence in this world. He left late last night and hasn't returned…He must be quite busy…_ His smiled widened. _This is gonna be good. _The breeze strengthened until it turned into a strong wind, the tree next to him fought desperately not to be ripped of the ground. Then, waves of power slowly started to emanate from him, getting into even the tightest hole in Tomoeda. They would feel his power and come to him. He knew it. He knew it perfectly well…

"Sakura! Sakura!" Kero flew as fast as he could down the stairs and into the living room of the Li mansion where everyone sat.

"Kero! Oh My God! His power is so strong!"

"What? What power?" Meilin said as she entered from the kitchen, she was carrying a tray full of pastries.

"He's calling us," Syoran said as he slowly got up from the couch.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it. Alex wants to fight." In a flash, Yue had appeared and looked over at Meilin. "You should stay here along with Tomoyo. You guys will only be in danger."

"Yeah, that's true, my love," Eriol said to Tomoyo as he caressed her face. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I. I understand. But you must be careful" A quiet tear had formed at the side of her eye. It was sure to be dangerous for them all.

"We should go then. Kaho must have surely felt his presence and be on her way."

Everyone agreed in unison. "Right"

The location was far from pretty; it was a cemetery near a beach. The sky had turned a mixture of red and black, and it gave the already maltreated cemetery an extra air of foreboding.

As everyone arrived, their fighting spirit dissipated at the sight before their eyes. Kaho had indeed arrived sooner than them, and she had not met the easiest of villains. She leaned on one tombstone unconscious with only a small trickle of blood coming from her lip.

"Kaho!" Yue screamed.

"I wouldn't get too close, you might end up like her." Alex who stood facing the setting sun slowly turned his head to Kaho. "She wasn't very strong, I was even surprised to see how weak she was. Unconscious with one blow, but I gotta admit, it was my bad, I misjudged her strength and hit her too hard." The rest of his body turned now to Kaho as well. With his eyes on her face he finished saying. "I understand why he loved her so now, and why you-" His eyes now shifted to Yue "Also love her. Too bad ya'll are going to die." Alex smiled once more looking at Yue intently. _'This is gonna be fun. Lots of fun."_

"I can't stand this!" Meilin said, as her pillow absorbed her fist. She lay down on the bed and looked at Tomoyo who was sitting on the corner of it. "Do you think they'll be fine?" Tomoyo's gaze did not move from a locket she held in her hands but said:

"I know they will. They have to." A small tear fell and hit the locket.

"Oh, Tomoyo. Don't worry. Eriol will come back to you. I am sure of it." Meilin sat up straight and Tomoyo looked up for the first time, her eyes filled with tears ready to burst.

"Are you sure? How do you know that? Alex is much more powerful than all of them combined!" Meilin put her hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. They'll make it; we just have to trust them. All right? Really trust them." Meilin hugged Tomoyo for some time and then said. "How about you rest in my bed while I go cook some dinner for the both of us. Just relax, I'll cook something good, don't worry about them Tomoyo, they'll be fine."

"Ok." The sad Tomoyo slowly laid herself on Meilin's bed and closed her eyes. "Call me when dinner's ready, ok?"

"Sure thing!" Meilin said as she walked out the door. _'Don't worry Tomoyo, I'll make sure everyone gets back safely.'_

It was truly night when Meilin arrived at the cemetery, she had at first ran aimlessly around Tomoeda searching for her friends but not until she saw a great flash of dark light did she know where they could be. Her current physical condition and past training with Syoran were of a great help at this time. Jumping and running on rooftops served to be the fastest way for her but she was still a little bit too late.

The sight she discovered was one of a nightmare. Everyone was on the ground, some unconscious like Kaho and Kero while others were trying to stay awake.

"No!" Meilin said and ran to Syoran and Sakura, they were both on their knees struggling to get up. There weren't many cuts and bruises on any of them, yet somehow, they had no energy left and were about to pass out. "What happened?"

"He. He tricked us." Syoran managed to mumble. "Meilin. Ah." It was too late, Syoran couldn't finish what he was about to say, he had passed out.

"Well, well. It's you again." Alex appeared from the nearby darkness that started surrounding them. "He saved your ass, twice. But he's not here to save it a third time." Alex raised his right arm and a black orb appeared over it. "Say goodbye." His face was expressionless as he swung his arm towards her throwing the orb directly at her.

"Touya help!" Meilin managed to scream as a golden light appeared in front of her. _Wait, the orb was black not golden! Is it?_ It was. Touya had suddenly appeared in front of her and with a quick punch the orb was sent towards the tree not too far from them. "You're here!"

"Yeah" Touya grunted as he straightened up but there was something wrong with him. He was badly, really badly hurt. His body not only did it show small cuts and bruises but also cuts so big and deep they could have only be made with a sword of some kind. Also, his clothes were all ripped, he only had his pants on and they were pretty messed up too.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Meilin slightly touched his back and he recoiled away from her. "Oh. Sorry"

"I'll tell you later." He said with his gaze still upon Alex. "Bastard"

Alex started laughing uncontrollably, "Bastard? Why? I didn't do anything." He kept on laughing. Touya simply looked at him, his face showing a mixture of anger, of sadness and of hate.

"I'm going to kill you." Touya said.

"No. **I'm **going to kill **you** not the other way around." Alex countered and with a swift jump landed in front of Touya. "You and that little bitch behind you." He whispered into Touya's ear as he eyed Meilin. He chuckled.

"Don't call her a bitch." Touya said and immediately punched Alex in the stomach. The hit was so hard and so unexpected that Alex even spit some blood and fell to his knees.

"Ouch. That. That actually hurt." Alex looked up to Touya. "But that's not going to stop me." He smiled evilly and jumped backwards to a safe distance. He then cocked his head to the side and said, "You are the first one to ever hurt me…" He smiled again, "But right now you are very weak and killing you like this is not going to be as fun… We shall fight and I shall kill you in three weeks… That way, you can recover and get all your affairs in order so that when you die, your little sister won't go through much trouble." His head returned to the center. "Until then," He bowed and then with a quick jump disappeared into the night.

"Huh? What the?" Meilin looked up to the night sky, "That was weird."

"Not really," Touya sighed, "He has a very competitive spirit and has always loved a good challenge, apparently, even when he is outta control." He sat on the ground. "Call Tomoyo and get some of her people to take everyone to your house and get some treatment, can you do that?" For the first time Touya looked into her eyes.

"Yea. Yeah, I can do that. Hold on, let me call her." With her cheeks turning slightly red she called Tomoyo and told her what had just happened. A few minutes later Tomoyo and a bunch of her mother employees had arrived and taken everyone to the Li mansion.

And with that their adventures for the day were over and everyone was relieved that no one died, although in reality, they did end up a little bit hurt.

The End

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!

Ale


End file.
